


wind in your hair

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Series Finale, Songfic, i suppose it could be read as rapunzel/cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: After everything is over, Cassandra tells Rapunzel that she's leaving.or, wind in my hair becomes a duet.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	wind in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> i've had the idea to write something where Rapunzel sings "wind in my hair" to Cassandra for so long now, basically since the start of season 3. but better late than never, right?

They are going to have to do a lot of repairing now, but Rapunzel doesn’t mind. She looks out over her kingdom, and feels happiness swell in her chest. They defeated Zhan Tiri and, even better, she has her best friend back.

“Rapz?”

Speaking of.

A wide smile grows on her face as soon as she hears Cassandra’s voice. She turns around to face her, giddy in every way possible.

“Hi Cass,” she tries to keep her voice gentle and not too overly-excited.

It’s only been a few hours since the whole thing and Cassandra made it clear that she doesn’t exactly know how to feel or act yet. Rapunzel doesn’t want to push her, but it’s hard not to start planning for the future they now have together. Especially when she looks like her old self again.

Well, her expression and movements are maybe a little more subdued and uncertain than the Cass she remembers, but at least she’s back in her old clothes and normal hair. It’s the happy ending Rapunzel had been dreaming of.

Cassandra walks closer, slowly and carefully. As if she’s scared. “I have to talk to you about something.”

“If you’re going to try to apologize again, I will-“ Rapunzel is cut off.

“No. No, it’s not that,” she takes a deep breath. “I don’t think I can stay in Corona.”

Rapunzel had a feeling this would happen. She walks closer to Cassandra, puts her hands on her shoulders and speaks with determination.

“You can stay! _No-one_ will judge for what happened, I promise. And if they do, I will make sure they regret it,” she means every word.

But it doesn’t seem to make a difference. Cassandra pushes herself away from her.

“Rapunzel, that’s not why,” she takes a few steps away from her, getting closer to the huge hole in the wall. “I went about solving my problems in the wrong way, but I still have them. I’m tired of waiting around for something that’ll never come Rapz. And if I stay here, that’s all I’m ever going to do.”

Even though her heart sinks further with every word, Rapunzel understands. She knows that feeling better than anyone. And she knows she can’t keep Cassandra here, even if it breaks her heart. She has to let her go.

”Seems like you’ve spent your whole life hoping,” she starts softly with a shaky smile, pausing a little at Cassandra’s gasp “Dreaming of things you’ve never tried, tangled in knots just waiting for your time to shine,” she pauses again, and takes a few steps towards Cass. “What if the doors began to open, what if the knots became untied? What if one day nothing stood in your way-“

“And the world was mine?”

Cassandra’s voice is quiet and unbelieving, and her eyes are wide. Rapunzel smiles and nods to her.

“Would it feel this fine?” she continues, and Cassandra finally smiles as well.

“’Cause I’ve got the wind in my hair-”

“And a gleam in your eyes-”

“And an endless horizon.” Cassandra turns towards the hole again, looking towards the forest and the mountains in the distance. “I’ve got a purpose to find and a world to explore.”

And despite all of the sorrow filling her at the thought of Cass leaving, Rapunzel feels so incredibly proud in that moment. Cassandra managed to pull herself back up from the darkest hole, and have decided to do exactly what Rapunzel herself did. She knows that she will find everything she’s looking for.

“And everything life oughta be,” she feels tears forming in her eyes when Cass turns back to face her, but continues to smile despite it. “It’s all gonna happen to you out there,” she takes the last few steps to reach Cassandra, and takes her hands, squeezing them tightly. “And you’ll find it I swear,” the last words come out in a broken whisper as the tears finally swell over and starts streaming down her face, the same thing happening to Cassandra.

“With the wind in my hair.”

Rapunzel throws her arms around her best friend, sniveling into her shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you, _so_ much.”

“Me too,” Cassandra says, and hugs her just a little harder. “Thank you, Rapz. For everything.”

Rapunzel hums lightly. Neither of them makes any move to leave the hug, and that is perfectly fine with her. She will let go eventually, but for now… For now, they they’ve earned this hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that canoncially Rapunzel's nickname is spelled "Raps", but that just makes me think about this:   
> [](https://ibb.co/vvdnLyH)  
> my girl is NOT oil.


End file.
